Best Friend?
by Ijuuin Asuka
Summary: Complete. ShinStellar Fiction OOC. I hope you like it.


A/n: Minna-san! Thanks for reading my fiction . I'm sorry for the grammar and mistakes in this chapter. It's ShinxStellar one shot. I have a plan to make ShinxStellar fiction so I made it for the test. Even though it's just one shot and OOC, please give me reviews . Thx.

Discalimer : I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny.

"Shin, which one do you like? The red one or the blue one?" Asked Stellar hold two jacket and showed it to her best friend.

Shin, Stellar's best friend starred at her then to the jacket. "I think the red one." Shin replied.

"Of course you will choose the red one. It's your favourite colour, right?" Stellar smiled happily.

"Then why did you ask me that?" asked Shin felt a little upset.

"Because I wanted to." Said Stellar and walked towards the cashier to pay the jacket.

Shin sighed. Stellar always acted like that. She likes teasing him and ask many questions then laughed when he start to feel upset. But, Shin can't be that upset after he saw Stellar's laugh. No matter how upset he is, Stellar's laugh and smile make Shin feel better. She looked so happy and free.

Shin likes Stellar since their first year in senior high school. Stellar was the first person who introduced herself at Shin. And she became close at him and they were in the same class in their second year.

In the past two years, Shin never told Stellar about his feeling towards her. She is so kind and her face pretty cute. Many boys told her that they loved her. But Stellar rejected them and said she prefer to be their friend than girlfriend. And besides that, Stellar had someone she loved.

Shin couldn't help but kept silent when he heard Stellar said those hurting words to the boys whom said love at her. There was no more chance for Shin to tell Stellar that he loves her. He just a friend for her. Yes… that's right. Just a friend.

"Shin, let's take a walk." Stellar said innocently. Shin just nodded and walked with Stellar.

Stellar asked Shin to accompany her to buy something for the boy she likes. It was hurting him, but the black haired boy said yes and here they were, walked hand in hand in the mall. Even though they aren't a couple, but Shin always holding Stellar's hand when they walked through many people. Shin said it was because he didn't want Stellar loss. But in his mind, he said that it was because he wanted to protect the girl he loves. It was okay for Stellar. She also likes it and blushed when Shin hold her hand tightly. Shin is not a boy that likes to talk a lot. But he will show his feelings towards people by action. Could Stellar understand it that he loves her?

When they reached the food courts, Stellar stopped Shin at the ice cream counter . "Shin, Let's have some ice cream!" Shin nodded his had once again.

"What flavor?" Asked Shin at Stellar.

"Um…strawberry." Stellar replied shyly.

Shin smiled a little saw Stellar acted like that. Then told the shopkeeper the flavor he and Stellar wanted. After waited for little a while, the shopkeeper gave the ice cream to the couple and Stellar started licked it happily.

"Do you like the ice cream, Stellar?" Shin asked again as he licked his chocolate ice cream too. Then, they walked towards the nearby bench and sat down.

"Un! I love it very much. Thanks, Shin. I will treat you if we-"

"You don't have to, Stellar. I did it because I wanted to." Shin said cut off Stellar's words. She didn't felt good when Shin treat her like today. He always say that he want to or he must reply Stellar's favor. But Stellar thought she never did a favor for him, Shin is the one who always did.

"Um… if you said so…" Stellar didn't continue her sentence. She knew her sentence maybe couldn't show how happy she is when Shin in her side. Now, she understand why Shin seldom talk with everyone. It wasn't because Shin feel shy, but he thought that words never could show people his mind and feelings.

From the corner of her eyes, Stellar starred at Shin. Indeed he has a handsome face and his sight is so sharp. He always in deep thought but he looks so calm. And more important, Shin is the most a kind hearted person that Stellar knows.

Slowly, one of Stellar's hand reached for Shin's hand. The black haired boy surprised a little when he felt a hand holding his. But when he looked up to see whose the hand belong to, he smiled.

"I like every ice cream that you buy for me." Stellar said and blushed.

"Thanks." Shin replied.

………….

After went to the mall, Shin and Stellar walked to the nearby park. They sat down on the bench and talked about their school. Shin was enjoying Stellar company, and so was Stellar. They look like a couple than friend. Sometimes they tell each other about their personal problems. It made their relationship closer and closer. But they still just a friend, best friend exactly.

"Ah, I almost forget something!" Stellar said clasped both her hands and searched something in her shopping bag. Shin just waited and watched Stellar. She searched the almost-forgotten-thing seriously. Looked like it was so important for her.

"Ah, found it!" Stellar said and then looked at Shin shyly.

"Are you okay, Stellar? Your face is red now." Shin said starred at Stellar face.

"Um… I'm okay. But… there is something I want to… tell… you."

Shin felt curios. Stellar never acted like this before. So nervous and blushed hard. "What's that?"

"Uh… um… Shi-shin…" Stellar's hand holding something in the shopping bag. "Um… maybe it's too late but… Happy Birthday."

Shin's red eyes widened. In front of him, Stellar gave him the red jacket that she bought earlier with him. She asked him which one the better because she wanted to give it to him. And more importantly, she bought it for…

"It's for me?" Shin asked. Stellar still blushed and replied, "Your birthday present. I don't know what should I give for you so I asked you to accompany me."

"Thank you, Stellar." Shin said and wore the jacket. It's not all of the color are red. Some parts are black and it's so suit for Shin.

"It suits you. You look good with this, Shin."

Shin looked at Stellar and blushed a little. He forgot about his birthday but Stellar didn't. His love to Stellar increased. "Um… Stellar, when you asked me, you said that you wanted to buy something for the boy that you…"

Stellar blushed harder after Shin said that. He realised it. She never thought Shin would remember what she said when she asked him. "Um… that was…"

"You like me, Stellar?" Shin asked and smiled a little. Even though the jacket had showed him Stellar's feelings, but he wanted to hear it from Stellar mouth. "You do?" Shin asked again.

"Uh… do you think… it was not show you… my feelings…?" Stellar replied but didn't answer Shin's question. She was holding his hand and trembling.

"If I said no, what will you do?"

"Eh? Wha-" Stellar surprised to hear what Shin said. She had did everything in order to tell him her feelings. But it wasn't work at all and it made Stellar wanted to cry. "Shi…shin… you…you…don't…"

"Hey, don't cry, I just kidding." Shin hugged Stellar close to his body. Gave his warmth, so she felt comfort in his side. Stellar's act was so funny for Shin. He couldn't help but chuckled thinking how easy Stellar to cry in public.

"What's so funny? Why Shin laugh?" Stellar asked and looked at Shin's jaw.

"Nothing. I never thought you would do something like that." Shin replied and rubbed Stellar's hair. "You don't need to give me birthday present. At least, I can spent my birthday with you. That's enough."

"You don't like my present?"

"Um… I like it… but I want one thing again."

"Really? What's that?"

The black haired boy grinned and said, "This."

Shin cupped Stellar's face and his red eyes starred deep in to her eyes. Stellar couldn't move when she felt Shin's hand in her body tightened. Then, something soft and warm touched her lips. It was Shin's lips.

Stellar's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it. Shin hold her tightly and kissed her. Before Stellar could feel the taste of the kiss, Shin let her go. "Now, everything is prefect."

"A…a…a… Shin…that… was…" Stellar couldn't say a word.

"Let's go home. It's late now."

Shin hold Stellar's hand and walked with her out from the park. Stellar looked at Shin's back. What Shin did earlier showed her that he loves her. Stellar smiled happily as she thought about this. She loves Shin and so does he.

Slowly, Stellar free hand wrapped around Shin's hand. His red eyes met her magenta and saw the most beautiful smile in Stellar's lips.

"I love you, Shin."

Shy, but happy. Stellar's words made Shin blushed. Maybe he couldn't tell it right in front of Stellar. But she knew that Shin always loving, protecting, and be in her side.

He wouldn't tell it, but show it that he loves her.

Fin

……….

A/n: Ehehe, actually, Shin's birthday is 9th September. But I didn't have any idea so I made it like this. Again, thank you and sorry about the mistakes. Don't forget give me your reviews, please.


End file.
